1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to vase and, more particularly, the invention relates to vase having a slot for displaying a greeting card in a substantially upright manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A popular way in which many consumers show they care for another person is to present that person a small token of love or appreciation. Whether given as a simple pick-me-up to a friend who has endured an extended stay in the hospital, offered to a small child after a tough day at school, or present to one's sweetheart on St. Valentine's Day, a carefully chosen gift can brighten virtually anyone's day. Perhaps two of the most popular tokens to give and receive are flowers and greeting cards. While flowers especially appeal to women, a carefully handpicked greeting card can melt the heart of female and male consumers alike. Providing a thoughtful way in which to say, “I care”, these types of mementos will surely always b popular amongst consumers of all ages.